


It Got Weird

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV), Haven (TV) RPF
Genre: Haven - Fandom - Freeform, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by all those Haven moments when Duke gazes longingly at Nathan and all those Haven interviews where Eric flirts with Lucas. No spoilers. Filed under ‘scenes you’d like to see’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Got Weird

**Author's Note:**

> RPF Disclaimer: This is simply a reflection of my Haven obsession, and not intended to say anything about the actors. Besides watching them in Haven and in interviews talking about Haven I really don’t know anything about them and this is in no way meant to imply that anything like this actually happened, or would have happened. It's just the contents of my head. If I thought it was real, I wouldn't need to write it.

Today they would film the kissing scene and Lucas was oddly nervous. It was just another stage kiss, he told himself; he’d done plenty before. Sure they were awkward, no one really liked doing them, but you were both in the same boat and it was just part of the job. It was easier when it was with a friend; someone you knew, someone you got on with. He’d kissed Emily enough times and it hadn’t made any difference to their friendship. There was no reason this would be any different, or so he hoped.

They’d already filmed some of the lead up to it, but today was the kiss itself. It had been described to them as some lighthearted relief; a Cupid Trouble for a Valentine’s episode. But he had a feeling that when it aired, the fans (or really, anyone), wouldn’t be describing a passionate kiss between Nathan and Duke as ‘lighthearted’.

As he sat in make-up, he started to doubt why he was even nervous. Sure, they’d flirted with the idea of something between them (both their characters and themselves) in interviews, but that was just for the fans. It was for the show, to create a bit of mystery and excitement, to draw people into the idea of it. That was just more acting. And sure, it was always Eric leading that stuff, pushing it just a little bit further each time, even though they’d never really talked about it, or planned any of it. But that’s all he was doing. Wasn’t it? There wasn’t really anything behind it, right?

This wasn’t going to get weird, was it?

-

Nathan’s sat at his desk, alone in his office when Duke walks in. “What’s going on?” Duke asks. His tone making it clear that some kind of Haven thing is happening, but Nathan ignores that and gestures at his desk. “Paperwork,” he says.

“No,” replies Duke, frustrated, “Out there.”

Nathan waits for Duke to provide more information, his raised eyebrows asking “Well?” but Duke just looks back at him.

“I need coffee,” says Nathan, suddenly weary of Duke’s vagueness. He grabs his mug from the edge of his desk and walks to the office door where he stops. There are six police officers in view, or rather three couples, all in a passionate embrace. None of them involved before today as far as he knows. In fact, several are married to other people.

“Oh,” he says, and shuts the door.

Duke points at them and shrugs as if to say, “You see?”

Nathan walks around him to put his mug down on Audrey’s desk, thoughts of coffee forgotten as Duke’s vagueness starts to make some kind of sense.

“It’s the same all over town,” says Duke, turning from the internal window, to face Nathan as he talks, “The Gull, the whole way here; people are making out all over town … which I know *sounds* like it would be a good thing, but it seems to be causing a lot of fights. I’ve lost a window at The Gull already.”

“Oh well, if you’ve lost a window,” says Nathan, sarcastic, moving easily around Duke as he looks out the window to his colleagues still all wrapped up in each other. He closes the blinds on the view and turns back round, him and Duke shifting around each other as he moves away from the window.

As Nathan questions Duke on exactly what he’s seen, they keep moving; pacing around the office, shifting around each other, as if in some complicated formal dance. Moving easily into each other’s space, always a certain distance apart, a distance which slowly gets smaller as they talk.

“So there’s no pattern to it then, it’s just, whoever happens to be … nearby.”

The remaining distance between them narrows and they finally stop moving.

“Guess so,” says Duke.

-

Eric reached his hands up to Lucas’s shoulders like they’d discussed and they leant together for the kiss, open mouths angled towards the camera. Or should they be standing a little more to the left, Lucas wondered. Thrown for a minute, he forgot and then remembered to reach his hands up into Eric’s hair, the kiss turning faster as they pulled a little closer to each other.

It seemed like it was going OK. Lucas relaxed a little and he felt Eric relax a lot. Then Eric’s hands moved down his back and pulled them close together. That wasn’t in the script. He felt Eric’s fingers flexing softly against his back, in a way that wouldn’t really show on camera, but actually felt great. Slowly but surely, he felt the stage-kiss turn into a real one.

Lucas felt it happen, let it happen; wrapped his arms around Eric and kissed back. Lips that had felt stiff against each other became soft and searching; Eric’s tongue against his, warm and soft as their lips slid over each other.

He was dimly aware of the director shouting ‘Cut!’ so perhaps their angle was wrong afterall, but he felt no more inclined to listen than Eric apparently was. They kissed with no regard for lighting or camera angles, no regard for the script or the room around them.

But snippets of conversation still filtered into his now slightly fuzzed brain.

“ … not what we talked about.”

“... convincing though; keep filming.”

And he realised that this was a bad idea. He pulled slowly away from Eric, moving his hands from back to shoulders to arms and drawing gradually out of their kiss. He looked at the desire on Eric’s face and felt sure it wasn’t just Duke’s. God, that look; he could just drown in that look in that moment.

But they were on set and people were watching Nathan and Duke, so he took a breath and said the next line with feeling; “This is clearly some kind of Haven thing.”


End file.
